Sebastian Scolt
"I do not fear bee's. I just know they sting." -Sebastian to Rincranst Sebastian is The Waliim(King) of the South and the Lord of Scolt. He is one of the major POV characters in the story. Occupation *Waliim *High King Known Aliases *Waliim Sebastian *High King Sebastian *Rightful King *Curly Born: Toryn Mother: Aera Scolt Father: Cahrl Scolt Died: Lu'ardome (Rincranst Bolvine) Appearence Sebastian is about twenty five years of age, he is extremely handsome and charming and women easily fall for him. Becuase of this he oftentimes can't understand why people can't get married as it comes to him so easily. He is built a lot lighter than most Scoltii, and he is not as hairy as well. He has Curly dark brown hair and Green Eyes, like most Scoltii, and an unshaven face. He usually wears a robe like most Waliim before him but doesnt seem to like it, and would much rather just be naked wherever he goes. In battle Sebastian is one of the few Scoltii to own a suit of steel armor. and not only is it steel but it is guilded with pure gold. He wears a chainmail vest covered in a Scoltii sash and guilded steel plate guantlets and Pauldrons. He wears a helmet with a riding ribbon which is never torn away. He often rides atop his horse, Brable. But prefers fighting on foot. Fighting Style Sebastian only has one full arm, the other is lacking a hand which he either fits with a prosthetic, a crossbow or a shield. In combat he often prefers a shield and only uses the crossbow for recreational purposes. He prefers a Mace over a sword and swings down at his oponents from his horse. When fighting on foot, sebastian bashes with his shield and then smashes with his mace, at times his mace arm will get tired and he will drop it, relying on his shortsword for jabbing attacks under his shield. Sebastian was Regarded as one of the best fighters in Alac'zar durring the war with the east, He felled Salil Abdiou at the battle for blackwood among dozens of talented fighters. but the loss of his hand to Fabre and his drinking habits have taken a toll on his skill. Durring the war with the north Sebastian fights in the vanguard rather than on horseback, this is either because he wishes to kill more people because of his rage, or because he hopes for death. Battles Sebastian does not fight in the first book, in Ironwalker, sebastian wages war with the north, he fights in the vanguard in all mentioned battles and he fights Against soldiers of the north, including Fan'gayun knights. The only person he has trouble fighting is Zakkaria, but this is because he is on horseback and sebastian on foot with a mace. In the end though, he overpowers Zakkaria who is forced to flee. After the war, Sebastian duels with Ghallo Brinhngs, the Housefather of House Brinhgs. Ghallo fights with a sword instead of a hammer (His prefered weapon), because of this he loses and is gutted by sebastian. It is a close fight though, as sebastian is cut several times by Ghallo's blade. Before the events of the book, Sebastian is remembered having fought Salil Abdiou, an expert swordsman from Palpas. Sebastian, in a fit of rage following the death of his father Cahrl in combat, Swings down so hard with his mace that he breaks Salil's blade, he then takes the broken blade and finnishes Salil with it. Later, Sebastian tries to avenge his father's death by attacking Fabre Do'guini in battle. He loses and has his shield hand cut off in the fight, after this he collapses. Before Fabre can finnish him off Pawler Vale steps in and routs Fabre, he then procedes to take his Waliim's body and carry him off the battlefield, many men tried to kill the wounded sebastian but they were all killed by Pawler, coining the name Steelmount. Death Upon discovering evidence of Rincranst's betrayal, sebastian confronts Rincranst alone, knowing he can best him in combat. Rincranst fires a poison dart at sebastian and then tells Gronus to finish him. Sebastian escapes into Karin's tomb where he pays his respects and dies by her side.